


做个大保健

by messeating



Series: YJ [16]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating





	做个大保健

做个大保健

鄭允浩最近聽說了一個新鮮玩意兒，叫大保健。

他是從同班的幾個男生那兒聽來的。作為班長，鄭允浩負責收每天的作業，班上總有幾個不聽話的不交作業，還找一大堆藉口。

「沒寫！」

「為什麼不寫？」

「沒時間。」

「是因為有重要的事耽誤了嗎？」

「因為去做了大保健。」

鄭允浩很嚴肅的在思考，大保健是個什麼重要的事情。旁邊的一群男生已經笑瘋了。

男生A——你這算什麼理由啊，那我昨晚看A片自high過頭也可以不寫作業咯！

男生B——那我昨天回家路上遇到一個超級正的妹，我就追去過把妹了，也可以不寫作業嗎！

⋯⋯⋯

鄭允浩默默退出他們的談話，選擇性地報告了收作業的情況，告訴老師那個男生有事情耽誤了，所以沒做作業。

然後老師讓他告訴男生，今天之內補上。

「你今天之內做好交上去。」

「班長，你該不會是不知道大保健是什麼吧？」

「⋯⋯」鄭允浩扶了扶眼鏡，嚴肅的說，「你覺得我應該直接告訴老師你做大保健嗎？」

「哈哈哈哈知道了，謝謝班長，我會補好的！」

 

鄭允浩走開的時候還聽到那群男生在說什麼，想不到班長這麼正經的人也會做大保健啊，真是看不出來，低估他了啊⋯⋯

於是，嚴肅的鄭班長回去估狗了一下大保健，拓展了一下知識。

鑒於那兩個男生說，低估了自己，所以鄭允浩決定去做一次。

他精心挑選了兩天，選中一家洗浴中心，據說很正規，很專業，很安全。

畢竟是個高中生，安全第一。

到了週末鄭允浩把自己收拾打扮一番，盡量看上去像個大人，才出發前往目的地。

裡面很多穿著暴露並且漂亮的大姐姐，服務員看到鄭允浩愣了愣，問了一下他多大。

「剛成年。」他習慣性扶眼鏡，對於自己謊報年齡也是早有準備的。

「這樣啊，那今天是準備有個不一樣的成年體驗嗎？」一位介於大姐和大嬸之間的人帶著他往裡走，臉上掛著非常內涵的笑。

「對，有勞了。」

「客氣什麼，告訴姐姐，喜歡什麼樣的？」

「咳，」鄭允浩用拳頭抵著嘴角咳了一下，掩飾自己的尷尬，他沒有準備過這個問題，「盡量，漂亮一點，身材好一點，技術也好一點。」

「包在我身上！」

然後他被帶去沐浴換衣服，出來到一間包間躺著。

他緊張，鄭允浩這人看著一本正經不苟言笑的，其實是因為挺內向，又容易害羞。

他等了一會兒就有人推門進來了。

「久等了，我是為您服務的技師金在中。」

「⋯」鄭允浩一下子從床上坐起來，看著眼前的人。

漂亮是夠漂亮，身材⋯高挑苗條比例佳，可為什麼⋯⋯是男的？

「怎麼了？我很嚇人？」金在中摸了摸臉，不至於啊，自己這張臉還不至於嚇人啊？

「不是，你是姐姐嗎？」鄭允浩最後掙扎一下，心想萬一是因為太過中性化了，嗓門兒比較粗呢？

「⋯⋯」敢情是以為會有美女給他按摩啊，這小子看著年齡挺小，想法倒是挺多嘛，「是啊，對我還滿意嗎？」

金在中心想他肯定是把這裡當成那種提供特殊服務的地方了，這麼個愣頭青趕上門來供他調戲，哪裡有放過的道理。

鄭允浩咽了咽口水，覺得眼前的大姐姐看著好危險啊，那眼神怎麼回事？比剛才更粗的聲音怎麼回事？

「很滿意，姐姐很漂亮。」他說完繼續躺下了，還閉上了眼睛。

金在中一边往专业化身上抹上精油一边打量人，长得挺好的，发育也不错。真的要玩儿的话也不是不可以。

就是这小子不会真把他当女的了吧？这么有趣的吗！

“要不要更用力一点？”

“要...要吧...”郑允浩悲伤热热的，那位姐姐的手在上面滑动着。郑允浩不知道这是不是正常的按摩，总之他觉得手法太色情了。

力道对郑允浩来说是太小了一点，而且，每次总是整只手掌覆上去，从肩背处开始慢慢往下推，到腰部一点点离开，之间在靠近臀的那一处轻轻撩一下，接着又重复。

反复几次下来郑允浩觉得腰眼一阵阵的酸麻，被压在身下的性器一点点变硬。他担心会有精液渗出来，弄脏了铺的床单，而且本来他来这里的目的就不是单纯的按摩。

于是郑允浩一个翻身就直接坐起来了，身上盖的一层薄薄的摊子被掀掉在地上，他胀地红通通的性器直接指着金在中。金在中看得咂舌，心想着小男孩果然是，年轻气盛啊，这么按了几下就有反应了。

“这是干什么？我们这是正经洗浴，你要对我性骚扰嘛吗？”本来金在中是准备逗他两句的，没想到郑允浩听他这么说真的傻眼了。

“啊？”他愣住，明明网上说洗浴中心会提供特殊服务的啊，“你们不做...不做..大...大保健吗？”

他一句话说得磕磕绊绊地，说道大保健的时候更是张不开嘴，金在中没忍住噗嗤一声就笑出来了。他们这个正经的洗浴中心遇到过挺多不正经的人，但第一次遇到这么青涩的。

那怎么办？教他做人吧。

“你是来做大、保、健、的吗？不是专门来按摩的啊？”他刻意把大保健三个字读得重重的，然后满意地看见郑允浩的的脸上爬上红晕。

郑允浩他本来挺能绷得住的，但面前的大姐姐太漂亮了，随时都勾着嘴唇笑，笑得他心神不宁的。

然后他也不好意思回答了，就只是点了点头。他的性器这么晾了一会儿也不见软，还那么笔直地竖着。

“大保健要加钱哦！”

“好。”

“那你躺着吧。”

金在中想法很简单，洗浴中心是他的，规矩是他定的，送上门来的美味没有不吃的。

但这小子到现在还把他当姐姐，金在中干脆也懒得说破，就当是新的情趣玩儿法了、

他拉过一旁的板凳坐着，趴在郑允浩腿上，特别风情万种地撩了他的头发别在耳后，然后握住，在自己脸上蹭着。蹭着蹭着就蹭到嘴角去了，金在中伸出一节殷红的舌头把整个柱身舔地湿漉漉的，再把头部含住，在嘴里轻轻吮吸着。

“舒服吗？”感受到手按住的大腿抖了抖，金在中赶紧吐出来，这么快就射了可不行。

郑允浩看着天花板不断眨着眼睛，好半天才开口回答，”舒服，姐姐你嘴巴好热啊。“他声音有点哑，刚刚他确实差点没忍住要射了，金在中移开嘴巴他缓了好一会儿，可现在又想进去，进到姐姐又热又滑的嘴巴里面。

“你想更舒服吗？”

郑允浩吞了吞口水，他知道这个更舒服是什么意思。是否要结束他的处男之身，就是现在了。他撑着脑袋看了看金在中，心想大约以后是遇不到这么漂亮的女孩了。

“想！”

“乖，叫声好听的。”

“姐姐，漂亮姐姐。”

郑允浩一叫金在中差点笑场，他觉得这孩子是真的少根筋吧。还是说自己真有那么漂亮？

他也没准备什么润滑套子，想了想干脆拿过刚刚给郑允浩按摩用的精油，两下扒了自己裤子跪在板凳上。

一手抓着郑允浩的性器，一手伸到后面给自己做润滑，金在中觉得今天大概不是自己捡便宜，是躺着享受的傻小子才对。

“呼...姐姐，想...想你用嘴巴..."金在中两只手指扩张着自己后面，就没怎么照顾到郑允浩，手也只是虚虚握着没怎么动。郑允浩想念刚刚的销魂感觉，想着自己是花钱的，就这么说出口了。

“等会儿会让你舒服的，不要急。”说罢在他龟头上重重亲了一口，继续跟自己过紧的后穴纠缠。

郑允浩也不好意思再催，他见金在中趴在自己腿上，手在下面做着什么，脸上红红的，嘴里吐着气。他倒是猜到了润滑或者是扩张。

然后他看了看自己性器，觉得有点自豪。至少够大够长！

郑允浩等了一会儿，没刚才那么急切了。他歪着脑袋看金在中，觉得真是好看，也不知道这次之后能不能有第二次，第三次，第......

“闭上眼睛。”金在中感觉自己准备好了，可直接爬上床去腿间和郑允浩一样硬着的东西可能会吓到他。

郑允浩乖乖闭上眼，金在中背对着郑允浩坐在他胯部。挪动着自己的屁股，对准之后缓缓坐下。

真的撑！满满的，胀地厉害。

金在中挺直了腰，坐到底之后仰头喘气，他反手撑在郑允浩的腹部，后穴口绷地紧紧的，里面又酸又胀。

实在不算好受。

“你...吃什么长这么大的！”他有些气急败坏地开口，停在里面他不好受郑允浩也不好受，可是现在动一下就会感觉要被撑裂了。他真的不敢动，“我没叫你动不准动！”

“......好，姐姐我能睁开眼睛了吗？”郑允浩声音嘶哑，他感觉自己被裹紧，包裹着自己的地方狭窄紧致，偶尔绞动一下舒服的他想坐起来大力挺腰。

金在中还在调整呼吸，并小幅度地挪着屁股，寻找自己体内的那一点，但动作太小就是找不到。听郑允浩这么问他又想笑，怎么会这么老实啊，”随便你。“

郑允浩闻言立即睁开眼睛，看背对着自己的人。金在中没有把上衣脱完，他留了一件衬衫。因为动作原因盖住了交合的部位，蝴蝶骨高高顶起，把白衬衣顶出一个好看的褶皱。

“姐姐你好漂亮..."郑允浩喃喃道。

“知道了，你说很多遍了。”金在中想笑，处男真的很好玩儿啊，他连自己进的哪里都不知道。

“我...我能动了吗？”他真的憋不住了，捏着床单的手青筋都暴起了。

金在中侧过头，轻笑了一声，“我先自己动几下，我觉得舒服了你才能动！”

这个角度郑允浩看着金在中的侧脸，和一半的笑，觉得这个漂亮姐姐做什么都是漂亮的，漂亮地过分了，没办法拒绝。

金在中吸了一口气抬起屁股，稍微抬高一点，郑允浩的性器滑出一半，然后他猛地坐下，咬着嘴唇没发出声音，还没有找到。继续，如此反复了三五之后，他突然尖叫出声。

郑允浩喘息越来越粗，他盯着金在中的后背仿佛要烧穿那一块衣服。

“动，你...就刚刚那个角度，用力...啊——”他话音刚落郑允浩就坐起了身，抱住他的腰不留余力地向上顶弄。

他无师自通地咬着金在中的脖子，手伸进衬衫里摸上了金在中的胸部，“姐姐，你的胸好小啊...”

“靠！你停下，啊..."

"怎么了？我弄痛你了吗？“被紧急喊停的郑允浩也没有不听话，用力插了进去之后停下来。

“你先出去。”

“可是..."

"先出去！“

“...好吧...”

郑允浩以极其缓慢的速度把自己抽了出来，期间金在中鼻子里小声哼着，听得郑允浩心里痒痒的。

完全拔出去之后金在中坐在郑允浩腿上暂时没有动，他反手摸向自己的后穴，揉了揉，有点酸。

然后在郑允浩的注视下转过身，撩起衬衫。看着郑允浩的眼神从惊喜，变成茫然，再变成震惊...

“现在你说，姐姐的胸部为什么这么小？”

“你...你是...”

“嗯，我是大哥哥，不是大姐姐，看清楚了小子！”金在中还嫌不过瘾地握住自己的性器撞了撞身前郑允浩的，“还要吗？”

郑允浩僵硬了很久，他以为的漂亮姐姐，其实是漂亮哥哥？他在跟漂亮哥哥做爱？

很漂亮，也很舒服，所以，管他呢！

“要！”他说罢双手穿过金在中腋下把人抱起来，面对面得姿势直接按了下去，这一下进的极深，金在中搂着郑允浩的脖子仰头叫着，心里想这小子臂力不错，也挺持久，是个好苗子。

“用力，我喜欢深一点的.."他趴在郑允浩耳边，一边喘一边说，嘴唇蹭过郑允浩发红的耳垂，郑允浩扣着他腰的手臂收紧，身下的床被摇地发出声响。

“站着做吧，声音太大了。”金在中担心外面听见，他这个老板不以身作则，干些淫荡之事，影响不好。

“姐姐喜欢站着的吗？”他一是没有改口，依然叫的姐姐。郑允浩不知道的时候听他叫姐姐金在中没多大感觉，现在知道他是个男的了还这么叫，金在中生出一股强烈的羞耻感。

但他又懒得纠正。

“喜欢，抱我下床...啊..."郑允浩似乎是一刻也不想离开他的身体，拖着金在中的臀部就下了床。直接把人抵在墙上就大开大合地开干。金在中手忙脚乱地缠紧的郑允浩，脚不沾地的感觉太糟糕了。

从后穴深处传来的酥麻和瘙痒让他无暇顾及，两人这个姿势做了一阵郑允浩射在金在中身体里了。

“居然被你内射了...呼...”他自己也射了，本来没有做内射的准备的，但快感太过强烈了，他根本没有办法去思考。

“射在里面姐姐会不舒服吗？”他不想把自己抽出来，动了一下又塞了回去。金在中闷哼一声开口道，“还好，你还叫我姐姐？”

“暂时改不了了。”郑允浩看着金在中近在咫尺的脸，他只要一偏头就能吻到的嘴唇，“我能，再来一次吗？”再来一次，想试试接吻，应该也很棒。

金在中瞪大了眼，他屁股里酸酸的，里面郑允浩的东西还没有弄出来，里面黏黏腻腻的感觉不太舒服，可是郑允浩表情太过真挚了，他把脸埋进郑允浩的颈窝，“做到你爽为止。”

就是这句话，金在中整个下午都没有出这间房，晚饭时间被郑允浩扶着出去了。

两人吃了晚饭开了一间房又滚在一起，一下午一晚上，郑允浩这个憋了很久的处男终于发泄够了。

金在中惨兮兮地趴在床上，让郑允浩给他后面抹药。

“我错了，姐姐你好了可以打我。”

“是我的错，对处男的刻板印象害了我。”他嗓子叫得哑的彻底，说话都快说不出了，“别叫我姐姐了，还叫上瘾了你！”

郑允浩没有回答了。他很喜欢这个称呼，尽管姐姐不是真的姐姐。

第二天两人分开的时候郑允浩鼓起勇气要了金在中的号码。

“怎么？我味道不错还想再来吗？“金在中挺得意地，他向来不掩饰自己对于自己吸引力的自信。

“想，还想要很多次。”

”行，随时来找我。我教你更多好玩儿的。“他对郑允浩眨了眨眼，锤了捶腰，叫了辆出租车回去了。

郑允浩在原地一直看到那辆车不见才转身回家。

他一回家就对他爸妈说他遇见一个很漂亮的姐姐，大他几岁，他很喜欢。

他父母虽说觉得儿子年级太小，但也只差一年不到就成年了，有了自己的想法，直说以后可以带回家吃饭。

郑允浩说好，心想希望我的姐姐到时候不会吓到你们。

金在中就这样被小狼狗套牢了。


End file.
